The Not so Awful Truth
by lit1586
Summary: With Eli dating Grace's bestfriend & their parents wedding weeks away; Grace and Eli try to deny their feelings for eachother. But how long can they last? (Plus help get seasons 2 & 3 on DVD!)
1. It's soo obvious!

A/N: Writing in (( )) are the black and white thoughts of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Girls let's go! I have to get to work." Lily called from the kitchen.  
  
"OK. I'm here. Happy?" Grace questioned as she grabbed the Lucky Charms box from the counter and a bowl from the cabinet.  
  
"Yes, very thank you." Lily smirked as Zoe took a seat at the table and poured herself some orange juice.  
  
"Morning." Jessie chimed as she and Grace went to sit in the same chair. "Oh sorry."  
  
"No it's OK. You take it." Grace sighed as she moved to the next seat, placing the bowl on the table and pouring her cereal in. "Mom where's the milk?"  
  
"Oh it's in the fridge. I forgot to leave it out for you." Lily replied as she raced out of the room, probably remembering some last minute thing that she had to do before work. Grace sighed once more and made her way towards the fridge as Eli entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Eli." Jessie greeted her clearly, newly awakened brother.  
  
"Morning." He replied, squinting his eyes. He was definitely the picture of laziness. His pj's were still on and he had a serious case of bead head.  
  
"Nice hair." Grace teased as she pulled the fridge door open with a laugh.  
  
(("That's the first time Grace has smiled this morning." Jessie frowns "Not that it means anything...I hope."))  
  
"Seriously Eli. You have some major bed head." Jessie agreed, but neither Eli or Grace were paying attention.  
  
"You're hair ain't soo great itself."Eli flirted as he tossed Grace's hair and grabbed a spoon from the drawer.  
  
"Hey, watch it. I worked hard for this hair." Grace flirted back as she resumed her seat and Eli sat beside her, pulling his seat a little closer, digging his spoon into her cereal bowl and taking a bite of her food. "Eli. Get your own."  
  
"I don't want my own. I want yours." He retorted with a smirk as he took one more spoonful.  
  
Jess watched their shameless flirting with disgust.  
  
(( Stares into camera, "Could they be anymore obvious." She scowls and rolls her eyes. "Isn't Eli going out with her best friend? That's pretty messed up ... not to mention the fact that he's gonna be her stepbrother. I knew I didn't like her..."))  
  
"Jess? Are you OK?" Eli's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
(("NO! ")) "I'm fine." She lied, forcing a smile. "Just a little tired."  
  
"You seemed fine when I came in." He pointed out.  
  
"I said I'm fine." She retorted, but Eli's attention was already back on Grace. Jessie couldn't stand it anymore, she pushed her chair back violently, grabbing her bowl and placing it in the sink before leaving the room. Jessie stopped just outside the kitchen, resting her back against the wall.  
  
"What's her problem?" She heard Grace ask, completely oblivious.  
  
Eli shrugged. "Got me." He replied with a laugh, tugging on her hair once more.  
  
"Eli stop." Grace giggled, as Jess rolled her eyes and walked away; passing Lily who was on her way back to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna be soo late." She told herself out loud. "Grace sweetie are you almost done. I really need to get going. Jessie! We're leaving in 5 minutes."  
  
"I didn't get to finish my breakfast Mom." Grace complained.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to be on time today. I have a meeting first thing this morning." Lily sighed as she straightened her shirt and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"I could drive them if you want." Eli offered.  
  
"Oh that would be perfect. You're a life saver." Lily grinned. "Everything is so hectic with your father gone ." She continued as she grabbed her purse. "Now that that's settled...I better hurry. Bye Gracie. Zoe." She kissed her girls and thanked Eli once more before running out the door.  
  
"Where's Lily?" She question in a nervous tone.  
  
"She was late ... so I'm gonna drive you." Eli explained.  
  
(("Oh great." Jess sighs. "Just what I wanna do. Spend my morning watch them flirt."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Hurry up. Get in the car!" Jess ordered. "We only have like 20 minutes to get there."  
  
"Relax Jess. We have time." Eli replied as he grabbed he keys from the key hook by the door. "Hey Grace, You wanna drive?"  
  
"Can I?" She questioned with excitement and he nodded.  
  
"Umm... Eli I don't think that's such a good idea. Isn't that against the law? Grace doesn't have her driver's license yet." Jessie growled as they made their way out to the car.(a/n: I don't remember if she had it in the show or not, but she doesn't in my fic)  
  
"Yeah, so." He shrugged as Grace hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Nevermind." She sighed and climbed in the back. (("Maybe she'll be too busy concentrating on the road to talk to him."))  
  
"You're gonna drive Grace?" Zoe wondered with excitement and Grace nodded.  
  
"OK. Check your mirrors and make sure there's no cars behind you. Then put it in reverse and go." Eli explained.  
  
"Thank Eli, but I think I know what I'm doing." Grace replied as she switched gears and backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Of course." He nodded, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I've driven before. I'm a good driver." She told him, trying to act offended. She shifted to drive and stepped on the gas, they jolted forward.  
  
"Wow. You're right." He joked sarcastically. "Was this car that you've driven padded by any chance? Because we should probably use that one." He offered.  
  
"Shut up Eli." She scowled.  
  
"Typical women driver." He laughed as Jessie crossed her arms, threw herself back against the seat and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna have to hurt you." She warned as she put on her blinker and took a left towards the school.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." He poked her side and she flinched.  
  
"Oww. Watch it. I'm driving here." She giggled as he maintained a huge grin.  
  
"Can we put on the radio?" Jess interrupted, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand this much longer.  
  
"No Grace needs to concentrate." Eli replied.  
  
"Oh but it's OK for you to poke her and flirt with her?" Jess questioned.  
  
"What!?" Both Grace and Eli yelled at the same time. "We were not flirting Jess." Eli denied it. (("At least not on purpose." Looks away from camera going over their conversation, then looks back, unsure with a confused smirk. "Maybe we were flirting."))  
  
(( Grace staring hard into the camera. "We weren't flirting...were we? Maybe I was a little, but Eli wouldn't flirt with me ... would he?" A small smile grows on her face.)) Grace contemplated Jessie's statement as she tried her best to focus on the road in the now silent car.  
  
No one had said anything for the next few minutes after that. The car was filled with an awkward silence; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Let's see what's on the radio." Eli finally spoke, unable to stand it anymore, as he flipped it on.  
  
Thankfully, they arrived at the school 5 minutes later and Jessie quickly exited the car, storming into the school. "Do you want me to turn it off?" Grace questioned Eli who was staring out the window; He was obviously thinking. "Eli!"  
  
"What?" He looked at her, finally coming back to reality. "Sorry I was just...thinking."  
  
Grace took a deep breath and asked the question that she had been pondering, but was too afraid to ask, "What about?"  
  
He was quiet for a minute, then looked back out the passenger window. "Nothing. Just something about my band." He lied. "You better get going." He told her as he undid his seat beat and opened the door. (("I can't stay in this car with her anymore."))  
  
Grace did the same, then traveled around the front of the car and bumped into him as he was going. "Sorry." She laughed nervously, as his eyes caught her's.  
  
"There you are!" A voice interrupted. It was Carla. "I've been waiting forever for you Grace." She grabbed Eli's neck and pulled him into a kiss, but for some reason he didn't seem too into it and pulled away early. "You OK? You seem weird."  
  
"I'm fine. I just woke up like 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Ahh. Lucky." She ran her hand up his arm and Grace watched, with jealously. "But ... this is perfect that you drove Grace today."  
  
"Actually I drove." Grace corrected, still happy that she got to drive.  
  
"Eli you actually let someone else drive your car?" Carla joked, dismissing it as if it were nothing, but keeping it in mind.  
  
"Why is it perfect that I drove Grace?" He changed the subject. Grace had no idea that he was so uptight about his car.  
  
"Because then I get to tell you together that you two are going on a date tonight." Carla replied with a grin.  
  
"What!" Both Grace and Eli spit out at the same time, a nervous tone in their voices. Did Carla just say that Eli and Grace were going on a date tonight?  
  
"A double date." Carla clarified, as the both let out a sigh of relief. "Grace my cousin is in town... His name is Mike. You're gonna love him."  
  
"Oh Carla. I don't know..." Grace started to object and Eli joined in,for reasons unknown to both of them.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think that's such a good idea." Eli agreed then continued nervously as the girls gave him a questioning look. "I mean, Grace hasn't gone out with anyone in a long time ... why start now." He stuttered and Grace frowned.  
  
(( Angry expression. "What does he think that I can't get a boyfriend or something? He such a jerk. I'll show him." Determined look.)) "Actually, It sounds great." Grace interrupted.  
  
"Perfect. So what did you have in mind?" Eli wondered, trying to change the subject. ((Sighs. "Why does this bother me so much?"))  
  
"Oh our house is gonna be empty tonight, we could hang out their...watch some movies." Grace offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What do you think Eli?" Carla questioned, wrapping her arm around Eli's waist. He shrugged.  
  
Grace glanced down at Carla's arm around Eli and suddenly felt the urge to leave. "We should get to class ... the bell's gonna ring any minute."  
  
"Ohhh..OK." Carla sighed as she kissed Eli's cheek. "See ya." She yelled as she grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her towards the school. Grace looked back at Eli with a look, pleading for help. Eli smirked and waved before jumping into his car and pulling away. This should be interesting.  
  
A/N: If you want to get seasons 2 and 3 of Once and Again on DVD then go to the link below and sign my petition. As of right now there are NO plans to release it, but we can make a difference. Every signiture helps!! Get signing. 


	2. Slipping Up

Chapter 2 Slipping Up  
  
"Grace. Sweetie. I'm gonna be leaving." Lily called from the kitchen as Grace sat on the living room couch flipping through the channels.  
  
"OK. When is dad picking up Zoe?" Grace wondered.  
  
"He should have been here 5 minutes ago, but you know your father." Lily sighed as she entered the living room. "You look pretty." She complimented. "Going out?"  
  
"No, Rick said it was OK if Carla and her cousin came over and hung out tonight." Grace replied.  
  
((Lily raises and eyebrow and looks into the camera. "Cousin? A boy cousin?")) Lily thought as she raised an eyebrow. "Who's her cousin?"  
  
"I don't know. He's visiting or something." Grace replied, concentrating on the screen, not wanting to talk about her date with her mom.  
  
"So it this like... a date." Lily questioned.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes and replied, not taking her eyes off of the TV. "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
(("I'm not sure I like this...I want to meet this boy.)) Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Is he nice?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never met him." She replied and sighed. "Don't you have to get going? Aunt Judy is expecting you in 10 minutes."  
  
"Yeah." Lily nodded, as she grabbed her purse and backed out of the room hesitantly. "Zoe I'm leaving!" Zoe came rushing down the stairs. "Daddy will be here soon. Be good, OK?"  
  
"OK. See ya later." She smiled as Lily leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Bye sweetie." Lily grinned. (( Hesitant smile. "At least I have on kid who still wants to talk to me.")) She made her way over to Grace and kissed her forehead. "Bye. Have fun. I should be home by 10. I'll call if I'm gonna be late."  
  
"OK." Grace nodded, still not removing her eyes from the TV as her mom exited the front door. "Zoe are you ready for when dad comes?"  
  
"Yeah. I just have to put my shoes on."  
  
"Why don't you do that now?"  
  
"Cause their slip ons." Zoe replied as she took a seat beside Grace. "Whatcha watching?"  
  
"Nothing." Grace sighed as she changed the channel. They sat silently for a few minutes, watching an old rerun of Family Matters when Eli came in.  
  
"Hello ladies." He greeted, squeezing between Grace and Zoe. "What are we watching?"  
  
"Family Matters." Zoe replied with a grin.  
  
"Great show." He replied, then turned his attention to Grace. She looked nice. She was wearing indigo jeans and a blue half sleeve top with lace along the collar. Her hair was up in a pony tail. (( Her hair looks extra shiny tonight...and soft. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it.)) "You look good. Ready for your date."  
  
"Of course. Can't wait." She replied quickly. ((Angry look. "Why wouldn't I be?")) "Why? Don't I look like I am?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Do you think I'm not good enough to get a boyfriend or something?" Grace spit out, with a growl. That had been bugging her all day.  
  
"What? No!" Eli replied, stunned. ((Did I say that?...Girls are weird.))  
  
"Then why did you make me sound soo... pathetic this morning when you dropped me off?" She questioned with a scowl.  
  
"I didn't." (( Yeah I kinda did.))  
  
"OH Grace hasn't gone out with anyone in a loooooong time ... why start now?" She quoted him.  
  
"I didn't not emphasis long like that." He objected. "And it's true isn't it?" Grace was quiet, he was right ... it was true. (( Sad frown, looks down. "Maybe I can't get a boyfriend...then again that's not big news to me. Especially because the only guy I want is my future stepbrother and by friend's boyfriend.")) "Grace you know I didn't mean you couldn't get a boyfriend...I mean look at you, you're beautiful, funny, smart...." He trailed off, realizing that he was saying too much. He cleared his throat. "Anyway... I'm sure this guys is gonna love you." He forced the words out, even though he was hoping that it wasn't true. "Don't be mad at me." He smirked and began to tickle her.  
  
"Eli stop." She giggled as the door bell rang. "That's probably my dad. He's coming to get Zoe."  
  
"OH. Where's Jessie?" Eli questioned.  
  
"You're mom took her out to dinner." Grace replied as she pulled the door open expecting to see her dad, but found Carla and a very hot guy, who she assumed of Mike, instead. Mike was tall, about Eli's height, with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey." Grace smiled, suddenly wishing that she had spent more time getting ready.  
  
"Hey Grace. This is Mike. Mike this is Grace." Carla smiled as they entered the house and spotted Eli and Zoe on the couch.  
  
"Hi Mike." He smiled brightly and Eli rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you. Come on in." She grinned. (("That sounded soo stupid." Buries her face in her hands.)) Grace scolded herself.  
  
"Hey babe." Carla jumped on the couch beside Eli and kissed him. "Mike this is my boyfriend Eli."  
  
"Heard a lot about ya. Hey man." Mike extended his hand and Eli accepted.  
  
"You too." Eli smirked, glancing a Grace who had a huge smile on her face. (( Eli stares into the camera with tight lips. "I don't like this...kid."))  
  
"Are you Grace's new boyfriend?" Zoe asked.  
  
Grace fake laughed, quickly covered Zoe's mouth and stood her up. "This is my sister Zoe." She introduced. Mike waved and Zoey waved back because Grace's hand was still over her mouth. "Zo why don't you go upstairs. I'll call you went dad gets here."  
  
"Fine." She sighed as Grace finally uncovered her mouth. The teens watched her hop up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry about that." Grace apologized.  
  
"No problem...she's cute." Mike replied. "I have a little sister too."  
  
"OH yeah?" Grace questioned as they took a seat on the couch, facing each other. "How old?"  
  
"She 7, but she'll be 8 next month."  
  
"I think we have a love connection." Carla whispered over Eli's shoulder, as he watched Grace and Mike, green with envy.  
  
An hour later the four teens sat watching 10 things I Hate About You. Eli was on the chair with Carla in his lap. She was trying to get him to kiss her, but Eli couldn't get into it. He kept glancing over at Grace and Mike. He had his arm around her and seemed to keep getting closer. Carla was beginning to get frustrated. "What's wrong?" She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eli you've haven't talked for an hour."  
  
"We're watching a movie." He pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. You haven't tried to kiss me once." Carla complained. "You've been acting weird all day. Ever since this morning ... are you sure you're OK?" She questioned, but Eli didn't answer. He was distracted by Mike smelling Grace's hair. "The movie's that way."  
  
"Don't you think they're kinda close?" He questioned. "I mean, they just met."  
  
"I think they're cute." She smiled going to kiss him, but he turned his head. "Stop being a protective brother and start kissing me."  
  
((Grace is not my sister...wait maybe that's why I feel so weird watching them. Yeah that's it... I'll just ignore the fact that I'm jealous as hell.")) A few minutes later, Jessie entered the house. "Hey Jessie ... how was dinner?"  
  
"It was OK." She replied as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.  
  
"Jess, you know Carla.and this is her cousin Mike." Eli introduced.  
  
"Yeah, hey." Jess half waved, as she continued towards the stairs and found Zoe sitting at the bottom. "Grace. I thought Zoe was going with your dad."  
  
"Oh my God. I totally forgot... I can't believe my dad never showed." Grace growled, jumping up from the couch and spotted her sister on the stairs. ((Sighs. "Why am I surprised?"))  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna call my dad." Grace excused herself into the kitchen. Five minutes later, she came back in. "He completely forgot." Grace told Eli, who nodded. "I'm just gonna tuck Zoe in." She told them before walking towards Zoe. "Come on Zo." She held out her hand and pulled her up the stairs.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Eli announced as he moved Carla off of his lap and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Grace why did dad forget about me?"Zoe questioned as she climbed into bed and Grace pulled the covers over her.  
  
"He's just really busy Zoe." Grace explained. "He didn't do it on purpose...you understand right?"  
  
"I guess." She nodded. "Do you like that boy?"  
  
"He's nice." Grace shrugged.  
  
"But he's not Eli."  
  
"I know ... why does that matter?" Grace questioned.  
  
"Because Jessie said you and Eli flirt and you flirt when you like someone...so you must like Eli." Zoey explained. "Plus you're really happy when you're with him."  
  
"Jessie was just upset about something this morning. She didn't mean what she said...Beside Eli has Carla...he doesn't like me." Grace walked towards the door. "Night." She shut the door behind herself and turned to come face to face with Eli. "Woah! You scared me."  
  
"Sorry." He apologized. He looked into her eyes, forgetting what he had followed her up here to say.  
  
"Umm...did you want something?" Grace questioned, giving him a weird look. "Cuz if not we should get back down stairs with Carla and Mike.  
  
((Mike!)) When Eli didn't answered, Grace began to head for the stairs. "What are you doing?" Eli questioned, with a hint of anger in his voice. Jessie was just about to exit the bathroom, but decided now wouldn't be the best time to leave. Eli seemed angry and she wanted to know why. So she opened the door a crack and peeked out.  
  
"Well,... I just tucked Zoe in and now..."  
  
"No with Mike. You're all over him." He hissed.  
  
"Excuse me?" She wrinkled her forehead. "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I'm just getting sick watching you two." Eli replied.  
  
"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but don't take it out on me." Grace retorted. "Why do you care what I'm doing with Mike anyway?" She growled as she pushed past him and began to walk away.  
  
"I just..." He began, but wasn't sure exactly what to say.  
  
"You just what?" She questioned with anger, wiping around to face him. Flustered and unsure what to say, he rested his hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and they were both hit with a rush of excitment and relief. The kiss was passionate and intense; neither one could stop. Grace reluctantly pulled away, a confused look on her face. ((Holding in her excitement. "Eli just kissed me...That was amazing." A wide grin spread across her face and she bounces slightly on her stool)) "Oh my God."  
  
(( Mouth hanging wide open. "I just kissed Grace! What the hell was I thinking?....God I wanna do it again..NO! Stop thinking that.")) Eli was just as stunned as Grace. "Oh my God."  
  
"Oh my God." Jessie whispered from the bathroom, then closed the door silently.  
  
"I.... umm...We should get back." Eli spoke finally as he began to walk past Grace.  
  
"Right." She agreed, but paused for a minute before following him downstairs. When she got back into the living room Eli had returned to his chair and Carla was back on his lap. Grace let out a silent sigh and took her seat on the couch beside Mike; he immediately put his arm back around her. She glanced at Eli from the corner of her eye.  
  
Eli shift uncomfortable, as that jealous feeling began to return. *What am I thinking? What's wrong with me? This is Grace.* He glanced over at her and she looked just as confused as him. *It was just a...mistake. She got me sooo mad. But why was I mad? She didn't do anything...except watch a movie with another guy's arm around her shoulder.* He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, until she shifted her gaze in his direction and they both looked away nervously.  
  
The rest of the movie seemed to drag by, Grace and Eli sharing awkward glances every so often. It was around 9:45 when it ended and Carla and Mike decided that they should get going. "I'll talk you tomorrow or something." Carla sighed, kissing Eli, before grabbing her coat. She seemed upset, probably because of the way he had been acting that night.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Mike." Grace smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Can I have a hug instead?" He smirked. Eli tried to seem indifferent as he watched Grace, a little reluctantly give him a quick hug. "I hope I get to see you again."  
  
"Me too." Grace agreed as Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a safe drive home." She called out to Carla and Mike as they left. Eli closed the door behind them. He and Grace were left alone. "Soo..." She began, clasping her hands behind her back, nervously avoiding his stare.  
  
"Ummm..." Eli stuttered unsure of what to say. "Grace I..." Just as Eli was about to speak the front door opened and Lily entered. ((Stares into the camera. "Perfect timing." Rolls his eyes.))  
  
"Hey guys." Lily greeted cheerfully, throwing her purse on the chair and removing her coat. "Did your friends leave already?" She questioned. ((Lily looks disappointed. "I'd never tell Grace, but I came home early on purpose so that I could meet this... Mike.))  
  
Eli cleared his throat and glanced at Grace. "Yeah you just missed them." He replied and shoved his hand into his pockets. The three of them stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Eli rocked back and forth and Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "OK ... well, I should umm...work on my homework." Eli lied. ((That was so lame...what kind of idiot is gonna believe I'M doing homework?))  
  
"Oh...good idea." Lily smiled with satisfaction. (( Lily nods knowingly. "Excuse to leave."))  
  
((Eli smiles with satisfaction. "She actually believed me.")) "I'll just go do that then." He nodded and began to back away. "Night Lily." He glanced at Grace quickly, avoiding her eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed by Lily. "Grace." He half waved before speed walking up the stairs.  
  
Lily folded her coat over her arm and looked curiously at her daughter. ((Something... is not right.)) "Grace...."  
  
Grace shift uncomfortably she knew what was coming. (( Nervous look. "Quick! Think of something!")) "Dad never came to get Zoe." She blurted out. That should keep her busy for a while.  
  
"What?! Why not?" Lily questioned as she picked up her purse and began to walk up the stairs, Grace following behind.  
  
"I don't know... I called him like an hour ago and he said he forgot." Grace replied as they reached the top of the stairs. "That man is unbelievable!" Lily fumed. "I can't believe him..." She huffed as she entered her room and closed the door, leaving Grace alone.  
  
"Mission accomplished." She sighed, wiping pretend dirt from her hands. "I just hope dad doesn't get in too much trouble."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Eli sat at his open window, a cigarette in hand. He had quit a few months before, but tonight was definitely enough to make him start up again. (( What have I gotten myself into now.)) He let the smoke drip from his mouth, then stamped out his cigarette and pushed his window closed. Throwing himself on his bed, he laid back and let his body melt into the mattress. " What is wrong with me?"  
  
"I could help you with a list." A familiar voice interrupted his fight with himself.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" He wondered, as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Just ... came to talk." Jess replied nonchalantly as she climbed the final step and ran her hand along the railing.  
  
Eli sighed and gave his sister an annoyed look. "How much do you know?" He questioned. Jessie had a habit of always know exactly what he didn't want her to know.  
  
"What do you mean?" She pretended to be confused.  
  
"Cut it out ... you're a horrible liar." He smirked a little and she smiled back as she took a seat at the end of his bed.  
  
"I saw...EVERYTHING." She hinted, a little uncomfortably.  
  
"I kinda figured." He nodded.  
  
"I'm not surprised though... I mean I've always known you have a thing for her."  
  
"What!? No, I don't." He denied looking out the window. "I don't like Grace."  
  
"Oh that's right... you loooove her."  
  
"Jess...don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Now who's a bad liar." Jess questioned raising her eyebrow.  
  
Eli let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to his stereo. "You don't even know what you're talking about...you don't know how I feel...so believe me when I say Grace is the furthest thing from my mind."  
  
"You're right. I don't know what you're feeling." Jessie admitted and Eli nodded triumphantly. "But..."  
  
"Of course there's a but." He laughed as he clicked on his stereo.  
  
"BUT..." She emphasized the word. "I do see the way you act around her ... and the way you look at her."  
  
"Oh yeah and how to I look at her?" He copied her dreamy voice.  
  
"I don't know...the way dad looks at Lily." She replied, unsure of how to describe it.  
  
"Well, ... then dad must not see Lily as anything more then a step sister." He's making this very difficult.  
  
"Eli..."  
  
"Forget it Jess ... there's no hidden mysterious feelings here. I'm in love with Gra... Carla. A Gr...eat girl." He saved himself.  
  
"Ha! You almost said Grace."  
  
"No I didn't. I said ... great girl." He reminded her and turned away.  
  
"Eli why are you denying this!" Jessie practically yelled. "I mean believe me...I'm not happy about it myself but..."  
  
"Jess! Stop it!" Eli yelled, startling her. "Just stop."  
  
"Why are you fighting it?" She asked after a minute of silence. "It's OK to like someone..."  
  
"Not Grace." He replied. Jess wasn't sure if that was another denial of his feelings or and admittance of his feelings.  
  
"Yes, Grace!" She pushed.  
  
"It's not right Jess. I... I can't like her." He sighed and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. "Can you just leave?"  
  
"Eli..."  
  
"Leave." He ordered a little more forcefully this time.  
  
"Fine." She pushed herself up and stormed down the stairs. Eli sighed, running his hands through his hair as he laid back on his bed.  
  
A/N: Help get seasons 2 and 3 on DVD. Sign the petition at the link below! 


	3. Snowflakes in May

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Grace woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. She flipped slowly, trying to push the off button but missed several times before accomplishing her goal. She made a groaning noise and sighed heavily as she threw the covers off of herself. She had only gotten about 2 hours of sleep last night. The events that occurred the night before kept playing over and over in her head. She had so many questions...her mind was racing. "Grace hunny? You better get up and start getting ready." Lily told her as she cracked the door open and popped her head in.  
  
"OK Mom." She replied, trying not to sound bitchy, but it was kinda hard when she was so tired that she could hardly keep her eyes open. Her mother didn't say anything else, but instead closed the door leaving her alone with her thoughts again. (("Why did he do that?...Maybe he has feelings for me. NO! I'm so stupid. Why would he want me when he has Carla? Was I really too close to Mike last night? I mean I did just meet him...but I didn't even do anything. All he did was put his arm around me....")) "Urggh" She growled. "I can't let myself think." She decided with a sigh.  
  
Grace wasn't in the mood to get dressed up today, she decided to be lazy. After getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a tee shirt she grabbed a pair of sneakers from her closet. Swinging the bedroom door open, she walked out and came face to face with Eli who was also just leaving his room. "Ohh.." She sounded surprised as both of them froze.  
  
"Hi." He mumbled moving his hands from one place to another, unsure when to put them.  
  
"Hi." She nodded and they stood silently, neither knowing what to do. The silence was interrupted by Jessie leaving her room and entering the hallway.  
  
"Ohh...umm..." She didn't know what to say either. "I was just... umm going downstairs." She told them nervously as she walked between them and ran down the stairs. Grace watched her behavior with confusion.  
  
"She saw." He finally revealed and she looked at him, surprised that he actually referred to IT...the kiss.  
  
"Oh." She whispered with a nod. "Look...I don't think we should be weird now...I mean you obviously had other things on your mind yesterday. It was no big deal right? Just a little slip...a mistake." She rambled on, telling Eli exactly what she knew he wanted to hear. Eli looked down for a second and frowned a little. (( Confused. "Why does he look...disappointed."))  
  
(("The truth is...I think I wanted to do it." Looks unsure and confused.)) Eli nodded. "Yeah...OK." He agreed.  
  
"OK." She let out a relieved breath. "So...no weirdness right?"  
  
"Right." He nodded. (("How the hell am I not supposed to act weird when I wanna kiss her every time I see her ... this is sooo wrong. It'll just avoid her for the rest of my life.")) "OK then...I forgot something in my room." He pointed over his back, then turned quickly and reentered his room.  
  
(("So much for no weirdness.")) She sighed as she made her way downstairs.  
  
Later the day  
  
Grace was in her last class, Chemistry. She rolled her eyes as the teacher rambled on about something...she wasn't really listening. Every time she was bored her thoughts would go back to all the questions that she still had. "Grace.." She heard a hushed called. "Grace!" the voice repeated as she looked around the room and spotted Carla standing at the doorway. She mouthed the word bathroom and pointed at her bathroom pass, she obviously needed to talk to Grace about something important. (("How am I supposed to face her after what happened?")) Grace had been avoiding Carla all day, but she figured this would be a good way to stop herself from thinking more. She only had about 20 minutes left of class, but that was 20 minutes too long. "Mr. Fuller? Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Well,... I don't know. Can you?" He joked and the class laughed a little.  
  
"May I use the bathroom?" She sighed trying not to roll her eyes and forcing a smile.  
  
"I suppose." He replied, "Take the pass." Grace grabbed the yellow piece of laminated paper that the cheap school considered a pass and entered the hall way. She found Carla standing by the lockers right outside her class.  
  
"Hey." She beamed with excitement. "So...what did you think?"  
  
"Think?" Grace questioned, nervously.  
  
"OF Mike. Did you like him?" She wondered as they began walking down the hall towards the bathroom  
  
"Yeah. He's really great." Grace nodded and smiled. (("This is why she pulled me out of class?")) "We had a lot in common."  
  
"I knew it. I told you you'd love him." Carla laughed. "I gave him your number."  
  
(("Why?" Upset work.)) "Really? Did he ask for it?" She questioned trying to sound excited. Mike was a great guy and she hadn't been lying when she said she liked him, but she had other things on her mind right now. Mainly Eli.  
  
"Yeah. He's totally into you...he wants to see you again before he goes back home." She told her and Grace nodded. "I should get back...I've been gone for 15 minutes. You're a hard girl to find."  
  
"Oh yeah." Grace agreed as she watched Carla walking towards her class. Taking a breath, she leaned against the lockers and closed her eyes.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Kids! Dinner's ready." Lily called as she set a bowl on the table and Zoey put out the place settings.  
  
"What are we having?" Grace questioned as she entered the dining room.  
  
"Just macaroni...nothing special." Lily smiled and wiped her hand with a cloth. "Can you go get Eli... I think he's in the garage working on his room"  
  
"Sure." She agreed, trying to sound indifferent. When she got outside, she paused at the closed door and knocked. The radio was on inside and she figured he couldn't hear her. Opening the door a little and she found Eli painting in the bathroom. Rick had given him the job of painting the entire thing while he was away, then he would help Eli move his things in when he came back from his business trip. He and Rick had started working on the garage a few months before when it was getting to crowed in the house. "Hey." She smiled softly as she turned down the radio and noticed that he was covered in paint. "You know that's supposed to go on the wall." She laughed.  
  
"Really? And all this time I was painting myself." He joked as he continued to paint and Grace watched him for a few minutes. "Did you want something?"  
  
"OH yeah. Dinner is ready." She told him.  
  
"OH good. I'm starving." He replied as he put the brush down. "I'll be right in."He told her and she nodded and turned to leaving.  
  
"Grace." He called, standing in the doorway and she turned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Eli was quiet for a minute. (("Tell her how you feel!.. Tell her...Tell her...")) He shuffled his hands nervously. "Nevermind." He sighed. (("Chicken")) Grace cringed inwardly before turning to leave.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Grace, Jessie, Zoe and Lily are sitting at that table shoveling food into their plates. "Oh good Eli." Lily smiled. "Get your food while there's still some left." She joked as Eli pulled out his chair and sat down.  
  
"So. How was everyone's day?" Lily questioned.  
  
"I learned how to make snowflakes out of paper." Zoe told them.  
  
"Snowflakes? It's March." Jessie pointed out.  
  
"So...It's cool." Zoe defended. "Mom when how many days until the wedding?"  
  
"31 days sweetie." Lily replied with excitement.  
  
"You haven't even picked the band yet." Grace pointed out.  
  
"I know...as soon as Rick gets home we're gonna listen to a few." Lily explained.  
  
"Why don't you let Eli's band play?" Jess suggested and Eli looked at Lily.  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I'll ask Rick...but i kinda figure Eli would rather enjoy the night with us instead of having to play."  
  
"Yeah. That would probably be better." Eli nodded, because it was obvious that Lily wasn't very interested in that idea.  
  
"Grace i forgot to ask you. How was your date last night?" Lily questioned.  
  
Grace looked up uncomfortably, as Jessie and Eli looked down at their plates. "It was fine. I guess."  
  
"You guess? Well, did you like him?" She pressed, but was interrupted by the phone's ringing.  
  
"I'll get it! It's probably dad." Jessie called as she pushed her chair back and ran into the kitchen. "Grace it's for you." Jessie announced as she entered the dining room a second later with the phone in her hand.  
  
"Is it Carla? Tell her I'll call her back." Grace replied as she took a drink from her cup.  
  
"I think it's Mike." She replied glancing at Eli, who's lips curved downward.  
  
"Oh. OK." She smiled as she stood and took the phone, walking into the kitchen. "Hello?"  
  
"Grace! Hey. What's up?" He sounded excited.  
  
"Nothing. I was just eating dinner."  
  
"Oh sorry about that." He apologized.  
  
"No it's fine. How are you?" She questioned as she looked out into the dinning room. Eli was watching her intently. She squinted her eyes a little as if to ask Eli what was wrong.  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"Fine." She replied turning away from Eli. (("I never know what to say to guys that I know are interested in me...not that it happens often.")) "How much longer are you here?"  
  
"Just a few days." He told her. "I was thinking that we could hang out again or something."  
  
"Yeah...but I have play practice everyday for the next week. So I don't know when I'm gonna have free time." She told him solemnly.  
  
"Well...how about I come watch your play practice?" He questioned, hopefully.  
  
"That would be...great." She tried to sound cheerful, but for some reason it didn't feel right.  
  
"OK. I'll see you then." He told her before hanging up. After placing the phone back on the hook, Grace reentered the dinning room. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"What did he want?" Eli was the first to ask, but his tone came out more harsh that he had intended.  
  
"He was just wondering if I wanted to hang out before he went home."  
  
"And?" Lily pressed.  
  
"And I said yes...but I can't because I'm starting play practice" Grace sighed taking her seat once more and glancing at Eli, who seemed to perk up a little after hearing that. "But he's gonna come to my practice tomorrow." Grace finished and Eli's smirk disappeared. He didn't look very happy as he pushed his food around in his dish.  
  
"That's great Gracie." Lily smiled, glancing at the miserable looking boy beside her. "Eli?" Lily questioned and paused for a second waiting for him to answer. He didn't; so Lily continued. "Are you feeling OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." He forced himself to look up and smile at Lily, reassuring her. "I'm just a little tired...I've been having some trouble sleeping lately."  
  
"OH that's too bad." Lily sympathized. "You should try my Tylenol PM, it's excellent for insomnia."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine." He replied as he went back to eating silently. And the conversations at the table continued.  
  
Grace studied Eli carefully. She couldn't figure him out. One-second he was happy and smiling and joking around with her and the next he was miserable. She knew it probably had something to do with the kiss...but this wasn't the first time he acted liked this. She figured it was the result of his father constantly nagging him to get a job and 'make something of his life.' He never said anything about it, but Grace knew it bothered him. Grace shrugged her shoulders lightly and continued with her meal.  
  
A/N: Site the online petition to get seasons 2 and 3 on DVD! Petition site: 


	4. Art Imitates Life

Chapter 4  
  
That next day went by pretty slowly because Grace was nervous about Mike attending her rehearsal that night. She had talk to Carla that afternoon at lunch and apparently she might be going to...which meant that HE would probably be there. HE being Eli. As the dismissal bell rang, Grace found a few of her play buddies and they continued to the auditorium to practice before practice.  
  
"Grace!" She heard Carla's voice from down the hall and turned, her friends making faces.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Mike now and well be back before you know it." Carla told her and Grace waved in acknowledgment.  
  
"She's coming to rehearsal?" Mandy, one of the girls in the play asked.  
  
"Yeah. She just wants to check it out." Grace replied with a struggle, not mentioning Mike. (("Carla didn't say anything about picking up Eli...Maybe he isn't coming." Grace looks away. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."))  
  
The girls and the rest of the cast where in the auditorium for 10 minutes before Mr.Dimitri entered. "OK people. Let's getting going. We have a lot to do tonight." He yelled as he took a seat in a seat right in front of the stage. "I think we shall begin with scene 5." He told them, "We'll be doing it all the way through. No breaks. As far as you're concerned this is the real thing."  
  
Grace sighed. She hated when the play dates began to get close, by then Mr. Dimitri demanded excellence. Sharing a knowing look with one of her cast members, Grace glanced up at the entrance and noticed three people enter and take a seat in the very back row. (("Three people. Eli did come." she smiles happily into the camera.))  
  
"Grace Manning." The teacher's voice boomed and she jumped a little, turning her attention to him.  
  
"You are in scene 5...are you not?" He questioned and she nodded. "Then may I ask why you aren't up there with all of the other people in scene 5."  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." She apologized as she hurried up onto the stage.  
  
In the back of the auditorium Carla was about to clap as Grace took the stage, but Eli stopped her. "Save her the embarrassment." He joked and Carla elbowed him. All three turned their attention to the stage. Grace looked like a natural up there. She looked at home on the stage. (("She's soo...beautiful." Eli looked deeply into the camera before looking down. "Can I say that about someone who going to be my step sister?")) He took in a deep breath and watched as they began.  
  
"OK people. Scene starts out with Princess Emily (Grace's character). She his in her chambers, preparing for her wedding; which is to take place in just a few short hours. When her true love Andrew ascends into her bedroom where he must give her up. If he does not Emily's fiancé, King Jonathan, will have her killed." Mr. Dimitri set the scene. "And.....begin."  
  
(A/n: Every time I refer to Emily in this scene it is Grace as the characters of Emily.)  
  
** Begin Play**  
  
Emily is sitting on her bed, brushing her hair slowly as she stares off at the ground mindlessly. Andrew enters onto the stage. "Andrew." Emily stands quickly and runs to him wrapping her arms around him. "I knew you'd come for me. I knew it."  
  
"Of course I did." He kisses her forehead. "I had to see you one last time."  
  
Emily pulls away, hurt. "One last time?" She repeats slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I...don't understand." She backs away slightly.  
  
"You are going to be a married women by the end of tonight Emily...There is no more room for me in your life."  
  
"Yes! Yes there is. There is ONLY room for YOU in my life Andrew." She tells him with passion in her voice. "You know this."  
  
"I do...but no matter what you've been lead to believe...love does not always conquer all."  
  
"But our love...." She stepped forwards and moves to place her hand on his cheek.  
  
"OUR LOVE is no different." Andrew stops her and grabs her hand before it can touch his face. "I am a lame excuse for a man who dreams of a wonderful life. And you are just a scared little girl who would never dream of,...let alone survive in my world." She begins to cry. "We are two different people Emily ... nobody would ever approve of our relationship. They would never allow it." He turns to leave.  
  
"Andrew..." She shrieks in pain, but he doesn't even turn back to look at her as he continues to go.  
  
**End Play**  
  
"Excellent work. Perfect." Mr. Dimitri applauded as the rest of the auditorium clapped.  
  
In the back of the auditorium, Carla hooted loudly and Mike clapped with the others. However, Eli just sat in awe. Everything that Andrew had said in his last lines were exactly what Eli had been trying to put into words since he and Grace's 'encounter' the few nights before.  
  
The rest of the practice went by pretty quickly and 2 hours after they started it was time to leave. Gathering her things together, Grace continued up the aisle with her friends. "Grace you were amazing. You're going to blow them away on opening night."  
  
Grace looked down embarrassed. "I'm not that good."  
  
"Yes you are." She heard Mike's voice confirm, as she looked up with a smirk. Grace noticed that her two friends from the play were looking very interested in the him. They began to smile. (("There must be something about this guy...he makes every girl melt. So why not me?"))  
  
"You really were great." Carla added. "I'm not a big fan school plays...but I'm definitely coming to see this one." Grace looked past Carla, at Eli, who was stand silently with his arms crossed looking at the ground. "Don't mind him. He's been moody lately." Carla told her as she elbowed Eli to say something.  
  
"What? Sorry." He snapped out of his daze. "I was just...gone for a second."  
  
"Umm. Grace we have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Her friend interrupted as she and the other girl waved before leaving.  
  
"Well,...what do you say we get something to eat?" Mike suggested as he threw his arm around Grace.  
  
"Sounds good." Carla agreed. "Eli?"  
  
"Yeah. OK." He nodded, stuffing his left hand in his pocket and throwing his arm around Carla's shoulders. He glanced at Grace, trying to catch her reaction, but she looked indifferent.  
  
"Actually...I kinda told my mom I'd come home right after practice. I have an essay due tomorrow." she lied, interrupting their planning as she watched Eli's arm pull Carla closer. Grace couldn't help but notice a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach as she watched. (("I guess it really was a mistake.")) Grace sighed inwardly.  
  
"OH well. That's too bad." Mike sounded a little disappointed. He watched Grace shift uncomfortably as she looked at Eli's arm around Carla.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry." Grace apologized. "I'm just really swamped with work..."  
  
"It's OK. I understand." He stated with a nodded.  
  
"WELL...I guess we'll just go out then." Carla shrugged, referring to her, Eli and Mike.  
  
"Ummm...maybe I shouldn't go. I mean Grace is gonna need a ride home." Eli pointed out.  
  
"Wait...I thought you came with Carla and Mike." Grace questioned, confused.  
  
"No he was already here." Carla replied with a hint of anger. "He told me he had band practice tonight, but I guess he wanted to check out your acting skills too." She scowled as Grace looked up at Eli, who averted his eyes to the ground.  
  
"I knew Mike was coming here ... so I figured you would too. And I thought I'd surprise you." Eli explained to Carla. "Sorry for trying to do something nice."  
  
Mike cleared his throat, trying to break the tension. "Maybe we should get going then Carla. I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Yeah. OK." She agreed as she pushed past Eli and began to walk away, followed closely by Mike. Leaving Grace and Eli stand together, awkwardly.  
  
"Wait...we'll walk you." Eli called as he ran out, leaving Grace standing alone with her thoughts for a second before she followed. When she came out, they were already half way down the hall and she had to run to catch up with them. Eli once again had his arm around Carla and was whispering his her ear, obviously apologizing.  
  
Grace walked beside Mike. "So...maybe we could try again tomorrow." She offered.  
  
"I don't think so." He sighed as he looked away. "I can take a hint...You're not interested."  
  
"What? Yes i am. You're a great guy. I had fun with you." Grace denied.  
  
"Look Grace. I'm not stupid." He stopped walking so that Eli and Carla couldn't hear them. Grace gave him a confused look. "I know...OK."  
  
"Know what?" She pressed as her heart began to beat faster. (("Did he see the kiss?"))  
  
"You are total into Eli...and he's into you. It's obvious." Mike whispered. "Carla probably knows it too. She's just not willing to admit it to herself."  
  
"Mike that ridiculous...First of all He's gonna be my stepbrother and second of all...if Eli liked me, he wouldn't be with Carla."  
  
Mike shrugged. "I'm not in Eli's head ... but I do see the way he looks at you... don't treat me like I don't know what's going on." He told her. "I've only known you for 2 days and I can see it. Besides, you didn't deny it."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"No you said Eli is gonna be your brother and you said he didn't like you. You never said you don't like him." Mike pointed out and Grace didn't know what to say. "Told ya."  
  
"Mike." She wanted to ask him so many questions, like: How does he look at me? and Do you really think he likes me? However she knew it would be wrong, because she had led him on.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna say anything." He put her fears to rest, as they continued out to the cars.  
  
Outside, the cars were on opposite ends of the parking lot. Grace and Mike immediately split, each going to their designated cars, while Eli walked Carla to her's. Grace watched them from a distance as she leaned up against the passenger door. It was dark out now, but their was a light right above the two. She sighed heavily as she watched Carla wrap her arms around Eli and hug him tightly. They kissed as Eli pulled back and Grace had to look away. She pretended to be staring at something interesting on the ground until Eli approached. "So...everything alright?" she questioned, unable to look him in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. fine." He replied. "Why are you standing out here, the car isn't locked."  
  
"Oh..." She felt stupid as she opened the door and climbed in. Eli was laughing as he entered the car and started the ignition. "Shut up." She giggled as she shoved his arm.  
  
"Owww...alright. I'm sorry." He chuckled as he rubbed his arm. "Have you been working out?" He questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Funny." She smiled, immediately realizing that all of her tension was gone now. It's was weird, no matter how she was feeling being with Eli just made it go away. (("Maybe Mike's right...maybe I do like Eli." She stares at the camera.)) They both smirked and locked eyes, sharing an long glaze.  
  
(("I know I've said it before but...she really is beautiful. And her lips look so...tempting right now." He grinned devilishly at the camera, then frowns. "What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend.")) Eli finally looked away awkwardly. Grace nodded slowly as she looked away also. "Soo...pick a station." He told her as they began to drive.  
  
Grace leaned over and began to flip threw the channels. Eli watched her cheerfully, as the street lights would illuminate her face as they drove under them. She finally settled on a station.  
  
"So...what's this essay you have to write?" Eli questioned.  
  
"Ummm...It's on...The American Revolution." She lied.  
  
"Huh. What exactly about it?" He pushed, knowing that their is no essay.  
  
"la;jfsiajfisfj." She mumbled, looking out the window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok...I don't have an essay." She admitted, reluctantly and look away.  
  
"Really?...So does that mean you're just not interested in Mike?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Why? Would it matter?" She questioned, looking at him.  
  
Eli shifted uncomfortably. "No of course not." He replied and they drove in silence for a while before Eli thought of something. "I have an idea." He told her as he turned down a dirt road. 


End file.
